


With This Ring I Thee Wed

by Pidgegundersin



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Gay poly boys, M/M, Murr’s very very clingy/cuddly, Oops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 10:40:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13165194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgegundersin/pseuds/Pidgegundersin
Summary: Sal, Q, Murr, and Joe have been dating for a while, it’s time to get married. They love each other so much.





	1. Engagement

Before filming one day, the four boys were just sitting down, just talking.

“Gay marriage is fucking legal,” Q said under his breath.

“For almost three years, yes,” Sal agreed, scrolling through his messages.

“Too short of a time if you ask me,” Joe replied, stretching.

Murr agreed silently, simply nodding as he slid down the wall and onto the floor, going on SnapChat.

“What does this have to do with absolutely anything, baby?” Joe asked, turning his head to Q.

“Nothing. I’m just saying. It’s legal, yet this dickwad wants to make it illegal,” Q complained, rolling his eyes.

“We could always move to Ireland or something. They allow gay marriage,” Murr suggested, looking up.

Sal grinned, looking down at him. “That’s true, we could.” He lifted an eyebrow. “Oh, look at that. Usually, you’re sitting in someone’s lap, not the floor since you’re a clingy shit.”

Murr made a face, flipping Sal off while the other two burst into laughter, watching them.

“Maybe we should go to Ireland,” Q began, making the other three turn to him.

“What? Why?” Joe asked.

“Because I love you three and think we should get married,” Q responded smoothly, as if nothing happened.

Murr choked on air, Sal gasped, and Joe gave him one of his famous camera stares.

“What?” He asked, lifting a brow to his three confused boyfriends. “I’m proposing, fuckers, accept or deny so I know to celebrate with champagne or drown in vodka tonight!” He grinned, slipping down to one knee. “You guys are seriously the light of my lives and I’d probably be dead by now without you. I thought of you three while being a firefighter each day to get me through that hell of a job, to keep me going. And with my suicidal thoughts, I just picture your beautiful smiles. You guys are the nicest, funniest, and most overall perfect guys I’ve ever met in my entire life, so please...”

“Brian...” Murr was the first to speak, eyes wide as he forced himself up. “Are you-“

“James Stephen Murray, my beautiful ferret boy. You’re the sunlight of the group, the sweetest and the most loyal. You’re the reason this show is on the air, Joe is still with us, and so much more. You’re patient with us and though you don’t listen, you’re perfect and we love you, especially me. So, will you marry me?” Q asked.

Murr was crying, nodding. “I will. I will, I will, I will. I love you.”

Q grinned, grabbing Murr’s hand and pressing a kiss to it before shifting his kneeling position to Joe. Might as well do oldest to youngest, you know?

“Q-“ Joe began, tears in his eyes, which was rare.

“Let me do this, babe. Joseph Anthony Gatto, you are the craziest man I’ve ever met. You embrace weirdness and use it to your ability. You’re confident and got those baby blue eyes that drive me wild. I love you with all my heart, and love how selfless and kind you are. You’re brave and a giant idiot, but you’re our idiot, like the other two. That being said, will you marry me?”

Joe squeezed his eyes shut, letting a sob rack his body before opening his eyes, holding his hand back. “If you refuse, you lose, and I’m not losing you. That’d be the worst punishment.”

Q grinned, taking Joe’s hand and kissing it. Lastly, he turned to Sal, who was already crying and holding out his hand.

Q took it with both of his, beginning to speak. “And last, but most certainly not least, Sal. Sal, baby, you’re such an angel. Not only are you sweet and polite, but you’re adorable. You’re stubborn and a bit of a pain, but god it makes me love you more. You’re tough and protective, which is incredibly amazing. You do what you know is right, even if it costs you and/or your partner a loss. You love us so much that you’ve forgiven us for the awful punishments we’ve done to you, all the pranks and everything. You’re incredible, Sal. That’s why I’m asking... Salvatore Edward Anthony Vulcano, will you marry me?”

“Yes! Of course, you fucking idiot! I love you! Yes! Yes! Yes!” Sal yelled, watching Q’s smile turn impossibly big as he dropped one of his hands kissed Sal on the hand and stood up. Sal was the first to kiss him.

“Hey! He’s our fiancée, too!” Joe reminded teasingly, pulling Q away from Sal and to him, giving him a kiss.

Murr crossed his arms, leaning against Sal as they both dried their tears.

“I haven’t forgotten you, baby,” Q comforted, turning away from Joe and grabbing Murr’s waist, pulling him close and dipping him, causing him to yelp, and placing their lips together.

Murr kissed back nearly right away, smiling into the kiss they heard pictures being taken. As soon as Q lifted him back up, he hit him lightly.

“Ow! I just propose to you, and you’re hitting me?” He teased, wiping his own happy tears away from his face.

“You scared me! You can’t just dip someone!”

“It’s the least I could do! Polyamory relationships aren’t technically legal,” Q started. “So I didn’t buy engagement rings, because 1. Too expensive. I love y’all but three engagement rings? I’m paying for four WEDDING rings.”

“And 2?” Sal asked, laughing slightly, hooking his arm with Joe’s.

“I didn’t want to feel the odd one out, ya know? And I know you guys aren’t the type to wear rings, ” Q continued. “And 3, I have bad experiences with engagements, so I figured maybe it’s better without the ring so if you guys threw it back at me after leaving me for a cop it wouldn’t hurt as bad to sneak off in the middle of the night.”

“We’d never leave you. We stuck with you this long!” Murr nuzzled Q’s cheek.

“Congratulations, boys!” Casey beamed with a grin, causing the four to jump and turn around.

“That’s why you had me film early, huh?” Pete asked teasingly with a wink and a click of his tongue. “Smart.”

“You were filming?!” Sal yelped, turning his head to face the show-runner.

“Can’t believe you didn’t notice!” Chase laughed, shaking his head.

The crowd began to clap, cheering congratulations for their four stars, who all leaned against each other, linking arms or pinkies or holding hands, happy as can be.


	2. Fans Find Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are filming at the mall when their secret is spilled.

PART 2: FANS

“We’re just four gay guys in a mall filming for our tv show,” Murr started, but couldn’t finish due to Sal bursting into laughter and hitting his chest. “Ow! Sally, we’re partners! Stop going against me!”

Joe and Q laughed, their laughter loud in the earpieces, so it was literally music to Sal and Murr’s ears.

Sal pressed a kiss to Murr’s lips before quickly pulling away before the older one could even process what happened. He grabbed the microphone and smiled. “So, you boys ready?”

“As we’ll ever be,” Joe murmured, giving the camera one of his famous stares, just to hear Sal and Murr chuckle. He grinned and turned to Q.

“Ready,” Q confirmed, lovingly watching his crazy fiancée. “Alright, crazy-blue, let’s start.”

“Why am I never the one who does the secret thing?!” Joe jokingly complained, knowing full well he’s been the one to do the action.

“Because you’re better to look at and you’re ours so we can’t have you being taken from us,” Q hummed, pecking Joe’s cheeks as he took out his ear piece, putting it in his pocket.

“I sincerely beg to differ,” Joe replied.

“You’re both pretty damn cute,” Sal is agreed. “In your own special ways.” Murr hummed in agreement. “James Stephen Murray, can you spend one backstage turn without eating?!”

“Fuck off Salvatore!” Murr yelled back teasingly, his voice muffled.

Joe started laughing, shaking his head. “I don’t think I’ve told you how much I love Sal and Murr.”

“Was that the clue?” Q asked, confused.

“No, no, they’re just screaming at each other,” Joe laughed. “Stop fighting, you two, and tell me what Q’s meant to do.”

“SALVATORE EDWARD ANTHONY VULCANO, I’LL BREAK UP WITH YOU.”

“YOU LOVE ME FAR TOO MUCH, MURRAY!”

Suddenly, it became too quiet. Then, Murr’s screaming was muffled, and Sal began to speak. The faint sound of producers laughing was heard, too. Joe shook his head again, laughing slightly.

“Are you murdering Murray back there?” Joe asked teasingly, while Q snorted in laughter.

“It’s not working,” Sal joked back, while Murr’s muffled screams turned into muffled laughs. “Q has to pick someone up firefighter style.”

Joe groaned, shaking his head. “Put your earpiece back in, babe.”

Q chuckled, slipping his earpiece in. “How long did that take? Jesus.”

Little did they know, backstage, Sal was holding Murray bridal style, while the crew held back their laughter.

“I was murdering Murray,” Sal replied.

“Did it work? Are we free from the ferret? Is that illegal?” Q asked jokingly, causing the four to laugh.

“Okay, okay,” Joe began. “You know how you’re the strongest of the group? So you can surprise us by doing things like hugging us from behind and picking us up or twirling us?”

Q tilted his head. “That’s my clue? Picking up and twirling? Is that it?” He got up, seeing a guy talking to his friends nearby. “This isn’t cheating on you guys, right?” He asked quickly, turning to Joe. “I’m allowed to do this?”

Joe nodded. “Yeah, you’re allowed. It’s for the show.”

“Course you are, baby. Why wouldn’t you?” Murr replied, letting out a giggle as Sal pressed their noses together, setting Murr back on the ground.

“We know you don’t feel anything for that guy,” he responded, wrapping his arms lovingly around Murr’s waist.

“You just proposed to the three of us for fuck’s sake,” Joe reminded. “Get out there and do what you think you need to!”

Q nodded, walking to the guy. They’re not Mallory. He reminded himself. They won’t leave me. I’m not cheating on them, and they’re not cheating on me. This is for a challenge. They know that. I’m not losing them.

“Ah, Joey!” He called, making the guy turn around in confusion (though his name was not Joseph) and Q picked him up, spinning him around with ease. “Wait... You’re not Joey.” He grinned softly in apology as the guy was on his feet again and he slipped away, looking at Joe.

“Wasn’t it, Bri,” Joe said, making Q groan and sit back down.

“Firefighters are pretty badass, aren’t they? You were one. You had to save lives,” Joe hinted, hoping Q would combine the clues together.

“A fireman’s carry?” Q asked, getting up. He smirked, striding towards Casey, who was on the floor as well, pretending to talk to Chá. “Hey, Casey!”

Casey looked at him. “No. No no no.” He began backing away and Q followed him, sending the other three into a burst of laughter. “Q!”

“Casey!” Q countered, grabbing him and picking him up firefighter style. He turned to Joe, Casey cackling on his shoulder. “That it? Does it count if I do it with Casey?”

Joe nodded through his fit of laughter, hitting the table. He heard Murr squealing Sal’s name, followed by a crash. Q wrapped his arms around Joe’s neck, shaking in laughter.

“We won,” he beamed through his laughter. “Casey gave me a bruise for sure, but we won.”

“You deserve that bruise!” Casey screamed from the sidelines, flipping him off.

Q flipped him off right back, burrowing his face in Joe’s neck. They got up, linking hands, fingers interlacing.

As they walked to where the other two were, Sal met them halfway, Murr on his back. The crew winked and nodded at them, letting them realize it was okay to talk for a bit.

“You two are cuddly as fuck today,” Q pointed out, shaking his head, pecking Sal’s cheek and watching Murr pout and bend his head to get a kiss, too, which Q delivered. Joe did the same thing.

“We’re fiancées, that’s why,” Sal reminded with a wink as Murr shifted on his back and jumped off, grabbing his hand. “What kind of fiancée would I be if I didn’t treat my boy right?”

“You’re choosing favorite fiancées!” Joe teased. “You can’t do that! You got three fiancées! Not one!”

“But he’s gotta show love to the one he’s meanest to.”

“That is not how that works, you’re hogging him.”

They play argued for a few more seconds before they broke character, laughing and closing their eyes.

Murr wrapped Q’s arms around him and pecked Joe’s cheek, still holding Sal’s hand. He was called the clingiest of the four for a reason, you know.

“Are you ever not touching one of us?” Joe teased, cupping Murr’s face and laughing, brushing their noses together in an Eskimo kiss. “You’re too clingy for your own good, baby boy. Can’t imagine when we’re married.”

“We need to start planning that if we’re engaged now,” Sal reminded, turning to Q, who opened his mouth to speak.

“Excuse me!” A girl called, causing them to jump as she walked over to them. “Are you four the Impractical Jokers?”

Joe pulled away, making Murr pout at the loss of contact. “We are.” He Let Murr’s free hand snake around his arm and hold him tight. He grinned at him and turned back to the girl. “You a fan?”

“I’ve never even seen a full episode, only bits and pieces, but my friend loves your show. She sends me clips all the damn time,” the girl laughed. “So I know your faces. Do you mind giving me an autograph for her?”

“Sure! Anything for a fan!” Sal beamed. “Got any paper on you?”

She dug around in her purse before pulling out a thing of sticky notes and a mechanical pencil. “Here!”

Joe grabbed the sticky notes first, a smile on his face. “What’s your friend’s name?”

“Kayley,” the girl replied.

Joe passed the note to Murr, who wrote his name and a cute message then passed it to Sal quickly so he could hold Joe’s arm again because god damnit this boy is clingy as fuck. Sal did the same, taking his time to write a nice little message before passing it to Q, who used Murr’s head as a desk. They handed it back to the girl, who thanked them and walked away.

As she left, Cha walked up to them.

“You know it’s gonna be all over Twitter you’re engaged if we don’t stop her, right?” She asked.

Q smiled, resting his head lovingly on Murr’s. “Let her.”

So, needless to say, Impractical Jokers was trending on Twitter just fifteen minutes later. Not that they minded, but they had to rush through Sal and Murr’s because of the fans that showed up. Luckily, they did it.


	3. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the boys’ wedding day!

PART 3: WEDDING

“Today’s the day, fellas,” Joe beamed, a wide smile on his face. 

“We all becoming Quinn’s?” Sal asked jokingly with a laugh. 

“I mean, do you guys wanna keep your last names? Joseph Quinn sounds great, but Joe Quinn doesn’t sound as badass as Joe Gatto.” Q rose his eyebrows, tapping Joe’s cheek with his nose. “Sal Quinn or Salvatore Quinn? Vulcano sounds better, don’t ya think? James Quinn... Fuck that sounds hot.” 

Murr hit Q’s shoulder. “Brian!” 

“Don’t yell at me! I’m flirting with you!” Q defended with a laugh. 

“I’m marrying you! No need to flirt with me!” Murr laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. “Maybe we should all keep our last names, changing them to just one is gonna be odd, and we can’t hyphenate if there’s four of us.” 

“James Murray-Vulcano-Gatto-Quinn,” Joe teased, laughing. “Bit of a mouthful, huh?” 

The four laughed. 

“And plus, we’ll know we’re married, won’t we? ‘S not like marriage is about the last name,” Sal reminded. “Though James Quinn sounds hot as hell.” 

“You fuckers are being too nice to me, what is going to happen at this damn wedding? Am I gonna get punished?” Murr asked, crossing his arms. 

Sal burst into laughter, Eskimo kissing the slightly older one. “You’re getting married to us, that’s the worst punishment there is, isn’t it?” 

“A four way punishment. Haven’t had one of those since season one.” Joe shook his head, pulling Q closer to him. 

Q laughed, nuzzling Joe’s neck. He looked lovingly at his three husbands to be. “I still can’t believe we’re getting married.” 

Murr’s eyes glimmered and he broke away from Sal’s grasp and he grinned happily, his eyes literally shining. “Today is for my boys! Fellas, I give you the rest of my life!  
To cherish and to keep you, to honor you forever. Today is for you three, my happily soon-to-be husbands!” He sang badly. 

Joe let go of Q and hid his face. “I’m calling off the wedding with James. I’m just marryin’ Q and Sal.” 

“Yeah, James, you’re out.” Sal went over to Q and Joe. “Bye, bitch.” 

“Yeah, see ya,” Q joked, making Murr let out a tiny squeak. 

“No! Guys!” He squeaked in a high pitched voice, grabbing Sal’s arm. “I love you!” 

Sal laughed, pressing a kiss to Murr’s forehead. “I love you too, James.” 

“I love you too, hun,” Q quipped lovingly, a wide smile on his face. 

Joe grinned too. “Yeah, we love you with our entire hearts, Jamie-boy.” 

Murr leaned close, as if about to kiss Joe. Joe grinned, closing his eyes and awaiting the kiss. 

“Then let me sing my fucking Broadway, bitch,” Murr whispered against Joe’s lips, then instantly ducked his head and kissed Q, making Joe’s eyes snap open as Sal toppled over in laughter. 

“YOU LITTLE SHIT!” Joe screamed in mock anger, crossing his arms and pouting. He pulled Q away, who made a sound of disagreement and then he turned to Murr. “You owe me a kiss.”

Murr simply laughed and shook his head, walking over to Sal. “I didn’t give Sal a good morning kiss when we woke up, though. I think I owe him a kiss.” 

Sal wrapped his arms around him, pressing the older one close to his chest and smiling. “Think you do.” 

Q smirked, turning to Joe. “He’s doing everything in his power not to kiss you.”

“All it means is that next time he gets punished, he’s gonna regret this moment,” Joe reminded. 

Murr squeaked, pulling away from his kiss with Sal, looking at Joe. “That’s unfair!” 

Joe laughed, opening his arms. Murr pouted, pecking Sal’s nose and slipping through his arms, walking into Joe’s. “Why are you complaining about kisses and cuddles? You’re the cuddliest of us four, Murray!” 

Murr laughed, hugging Joe before kissing him. He pulled away and grinned. “Happy now? The wedding’s in a few hours, we need to start getting ready.” 

“Murr, the wedding’s at 9:00 PM! It’s literally 7:15 AM!” Q teased, laughing. “I know you like looking good, but baby, we got hours to go.” 

“It needs to be perfect!” Murr argued, pulling away from Joe’s grasp again, a smile on his face. “Absolutely perfect!” 

“You worry too much,” Sal hummed, running his hands through his hair and yawning. “Keep in mind we had our sisters check over the plans, and even had the show producers make sure our planner was doing everything as we wanted and even triple check it. It’s going to be perfect, Jamie.” 

“Will it?” Murr whispered. 

“Course it will, we made it to the day of the wedding, that’s more than I can say with Mallory,” Q reminded, grabbing Murr’s hand. “I’m marrying the three most perfect men in the world, so I’m pretty damn sure the wedding’s gonna be perfect.” 

Murr squeezed Q’s hand. “Are you sure?”

“James,” Joe began. “Calm down. Take deep breaths, lovebug. Brian and Sally are right. It’s going to be perfectly fine. We got hours before the wedding, honey. Once it’s time, everything will go perfectly, okay, hun? I promise.” 

Murr nodded, slowly calming down. “Okay, okay.” 

“There’s our boy,” Q beamed as a small smile spread across Murr’s face. 

A little while later, the four of them were getting ready. They were each in separate dressing rooms, since Jenna insisted that it was bad luck to see your future spouse at the wedding, rather than seeing the bride’s dress. 

“You look amazing, Sal,” Jenna quipped, smiling. 

Sal looked at her and gave a half smile, fixing his hair. “Thanks, Jen. You look amazing, yourself.” 

His sister gave him a big grin and fanned her face. “I’m gonna cry.” 

“Don’t, the wedding hasn’t even started,” Sal reminded teasingly. 

“I can’t believe my big brothah’s getting married,” she whispered, hugging him. 

He hugged her back, pressing a kiss against her head. “You’re beautiful, princess.” 

“And you’re the handsomest brother ever, even though your hair looks like an ocean and you got ugly ass tattoos.” 

“Jennifer Vulcano, I’ll kick you out of here right here and now, don’t think I won’t.” 

Jenna laughed lovingly and fixed his hair for him, putting her hands in his cheeks and squishing them. 

Soon, the time came. The producers of the show had told the boys to come out in order of how they were born. 

The doors opened, and out bounced Cannoli and Biscotti Gatto in little dresses, carrying flower baskets. Madison, Sal’s niece, and her sister walked with them, throwing the flowers for the dogs while Spumoni and Zeppole followed behind in little tuxes. Benjamin, Chessie, and Brooklyn were all on a cat condo on the other side of the buffet table, wearing tuxes and a dress of their own as they played.

Q walked down the aisle, smiling at the music playing, which was a song from a Batman musical Murr made him watch on YouTube. It was the instrumental to the title song, Holy Musical B@man. He felt his mother’s grip tighten on his arm and he smiled at her, turning back to the front, straightening up. He kept his grin, hands shaking in nervousness as he made it to the altar. 

His mother gave him a kiss on the cheek, letting go of his arm. “I love you, Brian.” 

“I love you, too,” he responded as she walked away. 

His gaze scanned the room. Producers, make up crew, art department, everyone else who worked on the show, Danny Green, even Michael Carbonaro and his husband, as well as Chris Gethard and Shannon, as well as the families of all four of the jokers and various other friends were all standing, gave Q a smile, and turned towards the door again. 

Q almost burst into tears at the sight of Murr, biting his knuckle. 

Murr was wearing a beautiful white tux, a black undershirt, and a black bow tie to match. The rims of his collar, cuffs, and tux itself were lined in black. He was wearing dress shoes, as he always did, and smiled lovingly at Q. 

Q let out a loving sigh, tilting his head and smiling. Murr’s sister was walking him down, she gave Q a small smile. 

It was only when he snapped back to reality and heard the audience laugh and saw Murr shake his head did Q realize that the producers-probably Casey-made it so that Here Comes the Bride was playing as Murr walked down. 

“That’s perfect!” He laughed, gently taking Murr from his sister, who pecked his cheek and walked away. “You look quite handsome, my love.” 

“As do you,” Murr responded, biting his lip to hold back tears. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Q replied, and lifted his head as the instrumental of Marian Hill’s ‘Down’ played. 

Murr’s head turned and he smiled widely, going on his tiptoes in excitement, letting out a tiny squeak in joy as he saw Joe. His eyes widened and his tongue stuck out from the corner of his mouth, the biggest smile on his face. Q covered his mouth, biting his fingers to keep from crying. He smiled at the sight of the bravest one of the four of them. 

Joe was wearing a normal black tuxedo, his hair as spiky as always. He clearly had make up on and wore a lavender tie, making his baby blue eyes shine brilliantly in the light. He smiled at his boys, his arm linked with his sister’s. As soon as he was at the altar, he smiled up at Q and Murr and took his place on the step below them. 

“Hey there, fellas,” he greeted with a wink. 

The three smiled as music filled their ears, it was Here Comes the Sun by The Beatles. 

Sal and Jenna walked down the aisle together, Sal’s tux the literal opposite of Murr’s. While Q and Joe had normal everyday black tuxes, Murr was wearing a white one with black. Sal’s, however, was black where Murr’s was white and white where Murr’s was black. Sal smiled lovingly at his boys, who watched in awe. 

Joe’s jaw literally dropped and he smiled widely, putting his hand over his heart and fanning himself with his other hand. Murr bit his knuckle and wiped his eyes, a large smile creeping back onto his face. Q straightened his back, smiling at Sal with the most lovesick look on his face, much like Joe and Murr, and even Sal. 

As soon as Sal took his place, the crowd sat and the “priest” (who was actually just their good friend, Joey Fatone) began. 

“We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life’s greatest moments,” he began, lifting an eyebrow as Murr, always so full of energy, shifted his weight foot to foot, his eyes darting between his three almost-husbands. “And to cherish the words which shall unite Brian, James, Joseph, and Salvatore in marriage.” 

Q was taking deep breathes, Murr was anxiously bouncing foot to foot, Joe’s lip was sweating like crazy, and Sal was biting, practically gnawing, his lip, yet they all smiled and stood straighter, looking at each other with a smile before turning back to Joey. 

“Marriage is the promise between, in this case, four people who love each other, and who trust in that love, who honor each other as individuals, and who choose to spend the rest of their lives together,” Joey continued. 

“They’ve already done that,” the boys heard Murr’s dad say. That caused everyone to laugh and Murr to hide his face in embarrassment. 

Joey laughed, too. He took a deep breath before continuing the speech he had been rehearsing for for hours upon hours for days for this moment. “This ceremony will not create a relationship that doesn’t already exist between you. It is a symbol of how far you have come these past few years.” 

“Get on with it, Joey!” Q hurried. “We just wanna get married, for fuck’s sake!” 

The crowd laughed again, Joey faked an offended look, Sal cling to Murr’s arm above him to not fall over, and Joe and Murr exploded into laughter, Murr almost losing his balance. 

“Okay, Jesus Christ.” Joey put up his hands in surrender. “I have to say this shit four fucking times.” 

“If you hurry up, you can get it over with,” Joe half-joked. 

Joey went to flip him off but lowered his hand. “Do you, Brian Quinn, take James Murray as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" 

Q smiled, nodding. “I do.” He looked down and saw little Tartufo between all four of them, wagging her tail in her little dress, a pillow tied to her with four rings. 

He took one and turned to Murr, grabbing his hands. “I, Brian Quinn, take you, James Murray for my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. With this ring I thee wed, and pledge thee my troth? I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit.” 

He put the ring on Murr’s left hand, holding the right one, and kissed it. 

Murr smiled, waiting for Joey’s command. 

“Do you, James Murray, take Brian Quinn as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?" Joey asked. 

“I do,” Murray echoed, grabbing the ring from the pooch. “Thanks, Tartufo, good girl!” He pet her head and turned to Q, taking a deep breath as he held Q’s hands in his. hands. “I, James Murray, take you, Brian Quinn for my husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part. With this ring I thee wed, and pledge thee my troth? I take this ring as a sign of my love and faithfulness in the name of the father, the son and the holy spirit.” 

The ring was put on. 

Then, Sal and Joe went through the same process. Then, Q and Joe and Murr and Sal. After that, Q and Sal went then Murr and Joe. 

“I know pronounce all four of you husbands. You may now kiss the groom,” Joey said.

Instantly, Q grabbed Murr’s face and kissed him while Joe and Sal did the same. They then turned, Sal and Joe coming up to the first step, and kissed with a different partner, then switched again. 

They were now, perhaps not legally/officially but to them they were, married.


End file.
